Not Coming Home
by DrazTiik X
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura leave there baby girl chasing after Itachi. Naruto finds her and takes her under his wing. What happens when Sasuke and Sakura return and are in search of their little girl? Will she regonize her parents? And what does the Akatsuki have to say about the girl?
1. Not Home

Sakura's POV

I was rocking my sleeping baby daughter in my arms in a rocking chair. Her pale skin was so smoothe along with her curly navy baby hair like her father. I had her wrapped in a soft pink blanket with white bunnies on it.

The room was quiet. Nothing.

I heard the door down stairs open and knew who it was. Because of it, I stood up to put my baby, Saki, down in her crib. She didn't wake up. I was glad. I needed to talk to my husband about something important. Her waking up was the last thing I wanted right now.

I walked out of Saki's room making sure to stay quiet. I slightly close her door.

I made my way down the stairs quietly. The downstairs was dark for a reason I did not know myself.

I found Sasuke packing over by the table. His ANBU mask in hand ready to be put on. "Sasuke..." I call out to him in a very soft voice.

He only turned to look at me for a brief second before turning back to continue packing his ANBU things.

I stepped closer to him only to touch his hand slightly. "Sasuke, can't you just let this go?" I ask gently.

Sasuke clenched his bag and let his head drop. "I. Have to. Kill Itachi first." He looked up at me with desperate eyes.

"Sasuke. You let this go ten years ago. You can't do it again. You're a dad now. Think about Saki." I still manage to say in a calm voice. "... what about me? We're a family now." I wanted to scream at him for being so inconsiderate.

"That's why I am doing this, Sakura." Sasuke admits. He looked deeply in my green eyes. "I'm doing this for you and Saki. Saki... I love her so much. I don't want Itachi to get his hands on her."

My eyes began to tear up as he spoke to me. "But no one hasn't seen Itachi for ten years now! He won't come back! He won't!" I had began to yell.

"You don't know that!" He yelled back at me. "I'm sure he will." His voice had calmed down a bit. His hands were still clutched to his black bag. Sasuke zipped up his bag and stared toward the stairs before making his way up them. I quickly followed him.

He went straight for Saki's room. He quietly opened the door. Sasuke walked toward her crib before picking up his baby daughter.

Saki opened her eyes to him. Her onyx eyes stared deeply into his.

Sasuke brought his lips to Saki's cheek and she began to laugh. She wailed her arms around happily.

Sasuke simply smiled at his daughter that he and I created. He should be here with us. Not leaving to go kill his brother.

"Daddy has to leave now." He said before handing me Saki. Sasuke made a run out of Saki's room, down the stairs and out of the house.

I didn't run after him. It would be pointless and I knew it. I could never reason with Sasuke. Never. We've been married for five years and I could not do it.

TWO HOURS LATER:

It had to be at least one in the morning. I was wide awake in Saki's room watching her sleep again. I was crying. I was crying in front of my child. I was weak.

Saki began to move in my arms. She must have awoken up from all of my crying. I have to get stronger.

Saki didn't cry. She simply looked into my soaking wet eyes. She showed no emotion and at that point I realized that she was going to grow up to be exactly like her father. Saki was probably going to be way stronger than I ever was.

I quickly wiped away my tears before they could fall on Saki's smoothe pale face. I forced a smile onto my face and I looked down at her. "What's wrong Saki? You can't sleep? Want me to read you a book?"

Saki only yawned before falling back asleep. I felt happy at that moment. 'Just like her father'. I kept thinking to myself.

After two hours I had drowned myself in tears. No tears were able to come out of my eyes anymore. And because of that, I fell asleep.

HOURS LATER:  
There was a loud huge thud down the stairs and I immediately woke up. Luckily Saki didn't wake up. She must be a rock sleeper. I stood up and moved toward her crib. I lied her down to go see what was down stairs.

I reached for my kunai in my kunai holder that was around my thigh. I slowly held ready to fight with it. I walked down the stairs and found horror. 'No... no!' I thought. Why?! Why now?! Why is this person here?! And out of all people. Well if the person was going to come here, then Sasuke never have to leave. "Itachi..." I muttered.

He smiled creeply before walking over to me.

Naruto's POV I sat in my office spinning around in my chair feeling bored. I let my head fall back against the back of my chair.

"Sakura!" I called out to my secretary. I waited for five seconds before callling out her name. "Sakura!" Where the hell was she? "Sakura!"

Shikamaru quickly stepped in after hearing me wail Sakura's name. "She hasn't came in yet." He admits.

I gave him a questioning look, my eyebrows cocked. "That's unusual. She's always here. Even after she had Saki. Shikamaru, go see why she isn't here."

"That's so troublesome." He complains scratching the back of his head.

I sigh and rolled my eyes. I stood up from my chair. "Fine. I'll go over there by myself. Tell everyone the Hokage is off for the day." I smirk toward Shikamaru before leaving.

I rushed over to Sakura's and Sasuke's house as quick as possible. I knew something had to be up. Not only did Sakura not come but Sasuke didnt come for his mission assignment.

I arrived at their house soon and made my way toward the door. Surprisingly the door was not locked.

I stepped inside and found horror. My heart began to race as fast as my heart would go. "What... what happened?"

The kitchen was messy. Chairs all on the floor, glass broke. What's even worst, there was a puddle of dry blood that lead to the door.

I was so horrified I didn't even hear the crying that was merging from up the stairs.

As quick as I could, I made my way up the stairs. The crying was coming from down the hall. I ran into the room.

I stared over to the crib before rushing over to it. "Saki!" I yell as soon as I picked her up. "What in the hell happened?" 


	2. Taking Saki In

Naruto's POV

I paced in my office back and forth stressing out so bad. I had a sleeping Saki in my arm and I wondered how could she possibly sleep with me pacing back and forth. Then again she was Sasuke's daughter.

My office door sprung open and I saw Baa-chan standing their furious. She strutted over to me, anger in each stump. She snatched Saki out of my hands before slapping me down onto the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I screeched.

I watched as Saki opened her eyes and began to cry as she saw me rub my face. Her wails were rather loud and hard.

"Look what you did!" I yelled at Baa-chan.

"How could you let Sakura and Sasuke leave?!" She asked but she was more like screaming.

"I didn't know! I just came back from the house! That's why I have Saki!"

Baa-chan had calmed down a bit. "... what happened?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "But when I went there... it was horrible."

"Yeah, I know. I just came back from there. Did you see what he left behind?"

"Yeah... he must wanna be found."

HOURS AGO:

I had held Saki close to my chest as she continued to cry. I looked down at her. She had huge onyx eyes. Her hair was curly and she was pale as hell like Sasuke. She was more Sasuke's child than Sakura's. I could tell she was going to be strong like Sasuke.

I went into Saki's closet grabbing things I'll know she'll need cause now she will be living with me.

I grabbed her baby bag and put her bottles, blankets, clothes, and some of her toys.

After I got the stuff, I headed back down the stairs. I stared at the puddle of blood. I wanted to throw up. It was horrifying.

As I was making my way over to fridge to see any more things for Saki, I found a familiar black cloak on the floor in the corner. I was hesitant to walk over there and pick it up. I turned it around. It had red clouds on it and immediately dropped it.

"Itachi... you monster!"

PRESENT:

"I'm even more mad at him then I was years ago. Sasuke wont let this go. He has to. Now he left Saki alone!" I gritted my teeth as I continued to stay on the ground. "Sasuke probably left to get Itacho and Sakura probably stayed home and Itachi came to get Sasuke but he was already gone searching for him."

"Most likely. Did you send a search team out?" Baa-chan asked.

"As soon as I saw the puddle of blood. I sent a search team so quick." I gritted my teeth again. That bitch left his only child just to go after Itachi. Now... now Sakura...! She could be dead because of him!

"Good. You do your job good then." Baa-chan commends me. But what have I done?

"Oh really? But what have I done?" I spoke my mind. "I couldn't save Sakura or Sasuke! How is that doing my job?!"

Baa-chan didn't say anything. She just simply handed me back Saki. Then she finally spoke up. "Take the rest of the day off. Go home. Now."

I sighed before doing what I was told to do.

By the time I got home, Saki was wide awake. She was crying though, thank God. I assumed she was hungry so I gave her some of her food that I got from the fridge at Sakura's house. Surprisingly she could eat all by herself. And she did something I had no idea she could do... talk.

"Dad?" She called out. "Where?"

I've been with Saki plenty of times I guess that's why she never really freaked out when I first got her. I was glad she didn't know I was her daddy. That will be a problem.

I moved toward my bedroom with Saki in my hands after she finished eating. I sat her down on my bed putting her in the middle.

I stripped of my day clothes to change into boxer shorts and a t shirt. I crawled into my bed and grabbed Saki.

"Un... unc..." I figured she was trying to say uncle. It was so cute how she tried.

I sat at the end of my bed wanting to see if she would crawl to me.

She only looked at mw with her huge onyx eyes. "Ah..." She somewhat whined.

I watched Saki get on all fours as she began to crawl over to me. I smiled at her as she tried. She was very strong. Physically and mentally.

There was a loud huge thump on my door and Saki jumped. She didn't cry. She only looked toward the door of my bedroom.

I laughed a little before picking her up in my arms and making my way down the stairs to see who it was. I opened the door to find Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei..." I began. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaka!" Saki wailed. "Kaka!" Her high pitched voice cried out.

Kakashi Sensei stole Saki away from me and made his way in my house. "Any leads yet?" He asked sitting at my table.

I simply shook my head no as I watched Sensei bounce Saki on his leg. She laughed and smiled as he did so.

"Did you see the house?" I had finally asked Sensei.

He didn't say anything but only looked towards the ground not bouncing Saki anymore. She looked at him with despair. She could probably feel all this tension.

"Mama? Where?" Saki had said. She always seemed to ask when the tension was high.

Nobody looked at her. She was cute and innocent. We could never tell her. She was only fifteen months.

"Well I should leave now." Kakashi stood up and put Saki down by herself. I had no idea she could walk either. I guess I never been around her that much.

"Thanks Sensei." I told to him before letting him out.

I sighed again. I had turned around and found Saki standing behind me. I forced a smile onto my face and picked her up. I kissed her cheek. "Let's go to sleep Saki."

"Yay!" She cheered.

I kissed her once more making my way to my room. I put her in the middle again. She stretched out and was out like a light.

I laughed a little before doing the same. 


	3. Three Years

THREE YEARS LATER:

Naruto's POV

"Naruto!" I heard my name being yelled from behind my closed doors that had lead to my office.

I had sighed dropping my pen trying to work.

Within seconds my door had busted open with Iruka holding Saki by her shirt. I already knew she had to do something bad. Iruka Sensei hardly never yells since I got older let alone busts in here.

"Saki..." I sighed again.

Saki squirmed in Iruka Sensei's hand. "I didn't so anything Uncle Naruto! Honest! Iruka is just being Iruka!"

Iruka Sensei had finally dropped her and she ran only to jump on my desk. Luckily I knew she would do that and I moved my paper work. "Why don't you leave me and your Uncle Iruka alone, Saki. Sit right outside my office. Don't go anywhere!"

"Can't I just go to Uncle Kakashi's house? He never gets mad at me!" She whined.

"No. Now go wait outside." I yelled pointing to the door. I couldn't believe I just yelled at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me and pulled on the hem of her eye. With that ber quick self ran away. I almost hit her in frustration.

I sighed once again in less than five minutes. I leaned back in my chair thinking I'm gonna have gray hairs before I'm thirty.

"You know anyone would think she was your child, Naruto." Iruka Sensei points out. "Her behavior is like yours but she doesn't look like you."

"I know. Since its been three years since Sakura and Sasuke have left everyone think she's my daughter. I wish they could just come back already. They need to raise their child. You know just last night Saki asked about them. She said and I quote, 'Uncle Naruto. Do I have parents? I mean sometimes I get these blurry pictures in my head with a man who looks exactly like me and a women with pink hair and green eyes. Were they my parents?'"

Iruma Sensei simply looked at me. He sighed rubbing his temples. "What did you tell her?" He finally asked. Iruka Sensei placed his hands on his hips.

"I... I" I began. I had told Saki something I probably shouldn't have. It was just that she wouldn't leave me alone. "I told her that her parents left her to kill someone."

"Why would you tell her that Naruto?" Iruka Sensei yelled. "Now she probably thinks that they don't love her."

"Yeah but you should've seen how sad she was! Her big onyx eyes were staring me down with water in her eyes! She was about to cry Iruka Sensei!" I hollered trying to make it seem like I didn't do such a bad thing.

"But she's acting out like this because of her parents. She is just like you were thirteen years ago. She needs her parents!" Iruka Sensei fought back.

"Yeah but how can I get her that?" I asked. I had calmed down a bit. There was no point in yelling. It only made us madder.

"That's the thing Naruto. You don't. You just cant tell her. You should have said something else like change the subject. I think its too much for her to handle. She is only five years old Naruto."

"Yeah but she's also Sasuke's daughter. She's strong I know. She's not weak for age like Sakura was."

Iruka didn't laugh like I wanted him to. "Sorry." I only said to him.

He sighed for what seemed like the fifty time today in this moment. "Its okay. But..."

"But what?" I asked him.

"Is the search team for Sasuke and Sakura out?" He asked me as he stood straight up looking me dead in my blue eyes.

"Of course! Why would I ever stop the search?!" I screamed. As if I could stop the search. I wouldn't. I wouldn't for nothing.

"I think you should personally go find them." Iruka Sensei suggested.

I exhaled and slumped in my chair. "You don't think I wanted to? I really wanted too. They would've been back by now if I went to go search for them. But I cant... I just cant. I have Saki with me now." I admitted. I let my hands fall in my face and couldn't help but feeling bad.

There was a knock at my door that surprisingly made me jump in my flesh. "Come in!" I yelled. I looked up from my tan palms to the door. It was an ANBU from the Sasuke and Sakura mission.

"Sir..." he began. "We found Sasuke."

My eyes lit up bright like a new light. I had jumped out of my chair letting it fall to the ground. I did not care at all. "Really?!"

"Uh yes sir. He's right here." The ANBU turned around as Sasuke made his way into the room. I ran over to Sasuke as quick as I could. I threw my fists back and down he went.

Knowing Sasuke, he got back up to do the same. We were going at each other.

"Hey! You two stop it!" Iruka Sensei yelled at us.

We heard him. We didn't care. We wanted to beat the mess out of each other.

"You two! Stop it already!" Iruka Sensei yelled again.

I didn't even notice when Saki had entered the room. She really did stay outside like I told her to.

"Unc!" She yelled and stomped her foot. Now I couldn't help but think about Sakura. Gasps! Sakura!

I pushed away from Sasuke thinking about Sakura. "What about Sakura?!" I asked turning to the ANBU.

He looked at me with eyes that said he felt sorry for me. He later shook his head and I fell to my knees.

"You meanie! Look what you did to my uncle!" Saki hollered at the ANBU. "Now he's all depressed! Now when we go home he'll be depressed but he'll say he's fine when he's not!"

"Uncle..." the ANBU repeated. "I thought he was your dad."

Saki collapsed on my lap laughing. Was it that funny?

"This guy?!" She pointed at me with her thumb. "Please!" Saki continued to laugh on my lap.

I looked up at the ANBU. "Continue to look for Sakura." I demanded and with that he followed my command.

As I got off the floor, I bent down to pick up Saki. She was still somewhat laughing, muttering things.

I had walked over to Sasuke and handed her to him.

"Unc!" Saki yelled. "Why are you handing me to him? I have no idea who he is."  



	4. Missed ya, daddy

Sasuke's POV

Saki stared at me with her huge onyx eyes. She has gotten so big. I can't believe she's my daughter.

Saki continued to look at me until she clobbered me in my face. I didn't move. I didn't drop her. I just stared at her stunned.

"Saki!" I hear Naruto yell my daughter's name that I haven't heard in a long time. "Whaddaya do that for?!"

Saki snapped her head toward him. Her navy hair flipping with it. "I have no idea why I did that. It just sort of happened." I heard Saki mutter to herself as she looked down at the fist she clobbered me with.

"Why did you punch your dad?" Naruto asked her.

Saki's head slowly turned toward me. Her eyes wide with shock, stunned. "What?" Was all she could manage to say. "I don't believe you. I convinced myself that my parents died!"

"Saki..." Naruto began. "It is your father."

I stared down at Saki again. She was starring into my onyx eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I wish I could though. I couldn't tell if she was angry, happy, or whatever. I needed her to be happy though. Anger was the last thing I needed.

Saki's fist balked up again and she once again punched me in the face. It was harder than I expected so I dropped her.

"Saki!" Naruto yelled again.

"I don't care! Because he was gone my life has been hell without you! I hear people whisper! They something about a Sasuke loosing his whole family at my age and now I'm going to be the same. W-What does that even mean?!" Saki began to tear at her navy locks in frustration. "I remember the day of my third birthday, with Uncle Naruto being the Hokage, he got me into the academy. Kids stared at me, asking me why was I always with the Hokage and not my parents! Some kids even thought I was Uncle Naruto's daughter!" She was screaming her lungs out. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears cascading down her pale cheeks. "I-I don't understand..." Saki looked up at me. "Where have you been? You've been gone two years of my life!" Saki looked at both Naruto and I before running to the window behind Naruto's desk. She quickly opened it before jumping out of it.

"Saki!" Naruto called her name. He ran over to window only to watch her hop from building to building.

I sighed before shaking my head. "I'm surprised she can talk like that." I admitted.

"Yeah, me too. I think that's just the Sakura part of her." Naruto smiled and laughed. I smiled along with him.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" I asked sheepishly feeling embarrassed that I had to ask Naruto where MY child had gone.

Naruto sadly shook his head. "She gives no signs of where she goes. If she gets caught in one place she wont ever go back there."

"Wait..." I had just realized something Saki had just said. "Why would people think you are Saki's father? I mean Sakura's still here right?" I asked. "I mean sure you could be the father and you could be the father, but they would know that you weren't Saki's father because Sakura would have told them.

Naruto stared at me in awe and like he felt bad for me. "What is it Naruto?"

"Sakura..." Naruto slowly began. "She was kidnapped by Itachi..." He slowly admitted.

"What?! He came here when I left?!" I screamed. My eyes wide in fear. Sakura and Saki were the only people who could make me easily fall to my knees. They were my week point.

Naruto nodded. "He came the same day you left. It was in the middle of the night." Naruto admitted.

"What?!" I yelled stomping on my foot. "She's been gone these three years?!" I hollered. "I need to leave! Right away!"

"No!" Naruto screamed. "You just got to see Saki for the first time in three years then your just gonna leave her alone again?! You heard her, Sasuke! She convinced herself that her parents died! Don't do this to her again! I sent a search party out to find her!"

I so badly hated it to admit it but dobe was right. I cant do that to Saki again. "Fine. I'm leaving." I quickly slipped out pf Naruto's office.

I walked through the town and all eyes were on me. People walked up to me to ask where have I been these couple of years and where is Sakura. Sakura. Oh God. I never even saw her or got any clues of where she's been these past three years. What have I been doing with my life these past couple of years. Surely nothing. I have a five year old daughter who convinced herself that her parents died, and a missing wife.

I stopped dead center of the street. I clenched my fist all the while look up at the sky that was turning gray. "Itachi, I swear I am going to kill you one way or the other.

I finally had reached my destination. It looked exacly the same. On the outside that is. Lets hope my house looks the same on the inside.

I hesitantly made my way in the house. The same.

"Saki!" I called out my daughter's name. I know you're in here!"

"How?"

I swiftly turned around her and saw her in tears. Her eyes were puffy and red like her little pale nose.

"How would you know? You haven't even been here a lot of my life. Three years gone!" She snapped at me. "Three!"

Saki finally snapped again and ran up to me and socked me hard in the stomach.

I hurled over letting my blood roughly spill from my mouth. Who taught this girl how to fight?! "Saki..." I said in a hoarse voice. "Where did you learn how to punch like that?"

"Uncle Kaka! He tought me a lot of other things too!" She said innocently flashing a huge sweet smile up at me.

When I heard Kaka I wanted to scream. What could that pervert teach my daughter.

I felt short arms wrap around my knee and warmth. "Daddy... I'm sorry for saying bad things I shouldn't. I wont do it again. I promise daddy." She stared up at me with her huge onyx eyes. "Honest."

I bent down to pick her up. She laughed and nuzzled her head in my chest. I kissed her on her forehead and she laughed again. She surely had a big forehead like her mom.

Sakura... Sakura where the hell are you? 


End file.
